Fossil Fighters II
by Black Hole Son
Summary: Five years after destroying the world-gobbling alien titan Guhnash, Master Fossil Fighter Hunter and his friends are back. But now, Hunter will have to choose between Rosie and Duna, though these aren't the worse of his problems.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **DO**** NOT** own the Fossil Fighters video game franchise. 'd include who created the game, but my DS is inaccessible right now as my dog is on my lap.

Author's Note: How many of my followers, favoriters, et cetera have played the game Fossil Fighters? I haven't played it since 2009 when it came out. Well, my little sister had raided my DS case and grabbed a random game and came up to me and told me to play it for her. So I take it and see it's Fossil Fighters, and I'm like, "Huh, almost forgot about this game. Well, why not?" I'd previously beat the game, like, three times, but couldn't remember the controls and decided to restart my profile. Currently I'm somethin' like chapter 4, but it's coming back to me, and I haven't cleaned a fossil without scoring a "Smashing Success!" yet. So, enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Hero of the Arena**

"Spinax! Finish it!" a blue-haired boy shouted out to a large lizard with a row of tall spikes on its back.

"GRAAA!" the altispinax roared, charging the small pachyrhinosaurus before it.

The smaller dinosaur attempted to evade the attack, but was to slow as Spinax clamped its toothy maw around its back and crushed it. When it released its death hold, the bone-headed lizard crumpled to the ground, dead.

"RAAR!" Spinax roared in victory, a pink deinonychus behind it joining in with its own cry.

"Nychus, Spinax, good work!" the bluenette told his vivosaurs as the defeated Fossil Fighter returned his Pachy to its medal, the cleanup crew already taking care of the blood on the arena ground.

"Another astounding victory from our Master Fighter, Hunter, folks!" P.A. Leon, one of the two announcers, said excitedly. "'Til next time, this is P.A. Leon and Slate Johnson, signing out."

Hunter returned Nychus and Spinax to their medals before exiting the arena. The cheers of the crowd were deafening, but he'd learned to love them soon after coming to Vivosaur Island five years ago. He'd proven himself countless times, stopping the heists of Medal-Dealer Joe, shutting down the BB Bandits, and even managing to kill an alien titan with the help of his vivosaurs and friends. Even Saurhead, whom he'd also defeated several times, hadn't received so many applause.

"Good work out there, hero," a pink-haired girl said as Hunter passed through the doors to the main reception area in the coliseum.

"Thanks, Rosie," Hunter said. "Think I ended it too quickly?"

"Add anymore flare, and you're going to turn into a Saurhead."

Hunter laughed. "Yeah, I'll pass. Do you know where Duna's at?"

"Right behind you," a silky voice said.

Hunter turned to find a pretty blonde girl in a white dress behind him.

"Duna, there you are!" Hunter said excitedly. "Did you see my last Fossil Battle?"

"I saw the finale," she said sadly. "King Dynal needed me. I'm really sorry."

"It's no problem. You didn't miss much; it was just some wannabe that challenged me. It wasn't anything too spectacular. He had Stygi, Goyo, and Pachy."

"That's a pretty by-the-books team."

"Nychus and Spinax crushed him, no problem at all."

"Oh, Hunter, there you are, hon," a plump, middle-aged woman said. "There are some children who want to see Vivosaur Man in the playroom."

"Did you bring the masks, Lady?" Hunter asked.

"Green or Purple?"

"Purple's Vivosaur Man's new signature, isn't it?"

"Good choice. Now hold still just a moment…"

Lady produced a mass from seemingly nowhere, and before anyone knew it, Hunter had a purple Power Rangers-style mask on with a big afro in the back.

"Lookin' good, hon," she said after inspecting the mask. "Come on, time to face those kids."

"Duna, why don't you come?" Hunter asked, the mask making his voice a heroic tenor, though the difference was surprisingly subtle. It made her blush.

"Um, I don't know," she said. "I don't really have anything to show off for them."

"You're a _dinaurian_, for crying out loud!" Rosie said, trying to get rid of them. "Go on, just take off your hologram and they'll see you as twice the hero Vivosaur Man will ever be. Now go, go!"

She hurried up and shoved the two off, and when they were a safe distance away, she called, "Hey, Holt, wait up!"

FFAFFAFFA

The trio stood in front of the playroom door, watching the rambunctious children playing Vivosaur Man and Fossil Fighter through the glass.

"Are you ready, hon?" Lady asked.

"I'm good," Hunter said.

Duna looked off to the side nervously. "Are you sure they'll like me? Us dinaurians aren't too popular, you know…"

"They'll love you, Duna," Hunter insisted. She looked up at him, his voice giving her confidence.

She nodded her head. She allowed her hand to hover above a gemstone on her dress for a minute before pressing it down firmly. Her dress and body began to morph then.

Her white dress transformed into a pair of blue and purple leggings and a purple sports bra and a blue jacket. Her flaxen hair turned purple, and a reptilian tail sprouted from the base of her spine. Her pale flesh changed as well, changing into various shades of blue, purple, and grey-blue.

"You look beautiful," Hunter gushed. "I mean, you, uh—"

"Okay, let's go," Lady interrupted, shoving "Vivosaur Man" and Duna through the door, forcing Hunter to hurriedly open it before she crushed them flat.

"Vivosaur Man!" all the children cried at once as Hunter stumbled into the center of the room. Soon he and Duna were to their hips in eager children.

"Hey, kids," Hunter said. "How are all of you doing today?"

"GOOD!" the children screamed.

"Are you all being good little children for your parents?"

"YES!" He forced himself to ignore their parents snickering at this along one of the walls.

"That's good." Hunter turned toward Duna. "I brought a good friend of mine with me today. Her name is Duna Nichs."

None of the children said anything. The parents stared disbelievingly.

One little boy raised his hand and asked, "Is she a dinaurian?"

"Um, yes," Hunter said, already fearing where this was headed. Duna shifted nervously on her long legs.

Another boy spoke. "My mom said the dinaurians tried to kill everybody."

Now an uproar started amongst the children. They all tried shouting above each other about what their parents had told them about the dinaurians.

"Man are you _ugly_," a pudgy little boy up front closest to Duna said.

This was enough for her. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she left the room, pressing her brooch as she passed through the door so they couldn't see her human form.

"Alright, kids," Hunter said hastily. "That's all for today. Don't forget to listen to your parents and brush your teeth… See you later."

He rushed after Duna, ripping off his mask and tossing it to Lady. Duna was already out of sight, and he realized she probably had used her portable warp device. He knew where she would have gone.

FFAFFAFFA

Duna was in the Park Area, standing on the secret dock the BB Bandits had made years before. Now it was hers and Hunter's hideout as she stood there with her arms wrapped tightly around her chest, trying to stifle her sobs.

"What's your problem?" an impassive, snide voice asked. Duna recognized it right away.

"Go away, Raptin," she gasped out.

A cold, calloused hand placed itself on her cheek from behind. "I'm only here to help."

"No you aren't."

"No, no I'm not," he said. "But I have some good news. Do you want to hear?"

Duna said nothing, not caring what the snaky dinaurian had to say.

"I thought so." He pulled his hand away. "Your father has approved of our marriage!"

Duna froze, her eyes widened.

"Duna, where are you," Hunter called in the distance.

Raptin made a tsking noise. "Seems as though your hero has arrived. I'll let you two play around for a while. Good-bye, sweetheart."

Duna's tears began to flow again.

Hunter crawled out from under the tall hedges that hid the pier. He saw Duna on the dock, ignorant of the events that had just transpired.

He stepped down the wooden planks, stopping halfway to Duna, giving her space.

"Listen, Duna, I'm sorry, I didn't—"

Duna spun around and ran over to him, crushing her body against Hunter's and nearly knocking him over. Their pressure on each other was enough to deactivate her disguise, and she was left in her true, alien form. Hunter hugged her tight. He liked her better like this. It wasn't until she revealed herself to him in her true form that they'd started getting along.

Hunter's face was red. She'd kissed him, on the cheek, once or twice before, but he always thought of those as heat-of-the-moment type things that really didn't have much meaning. Now, he could feel all of her emotion pouring into him. Fear, anger, sorrow, confusion…and some gratitude for him.

"It wasn't your fault," she said, calmed down in his warm embrace. "They were just children."

She looked up at him with big, teary, purple eyes, and Hunter felt himself blush, and almost wished he'd kept his mask on.

At least, right up until she kissed him. And it wasn't one of those little kisses on the cheek he'd received so many times. Her big, purple lips connected with his own, locking onto his lower lip. They both savored the moment. Hunter could taste strawberry Chap Stick on Duna's lips, soft and kissable, and she admired the simple flavor of his.

When they separated, Hunter felt as though a part of himself that he hadn't realized was missing was taken away again, and Duna had a similar feeling.

They stood right there for a while, the few seconds that went by breathless and eternal, but painfully short as they opened their eyes to view the other's reddened face.

Hunter smiled. "Let's get you back to the hotel. I'll split some omelets with you."

Duna smiled up at her friend as he swung her up into his arms, and she reactivated her hologram. Hunter felt that missing piece get locked up in a vault, despite Duna having a supermodel quality in her human form.

**End Chapter**

Author's Note: Should've mentioned this up top, but, I'm not bailing on you Frost Emblem fans if you're reading this. I'm kind of stuck at the moment (happens sometimes, it'll be better in a couple weeks at most), plus I've been slacking big time on my actual books I'm writing. And, I know this was a short chapter, but it's an intro. A prologue. A foreword. Whatever in the name of the Black Hole Sun you want to call it. If you remember my FE and Avatar (oh, Avatar fans, sorry, but I'm having difficulties getting my updates to work on it), they were also like 15k words. On an unrelated note...who's as excited for the new Smash Bros coming out as I am? I've got a reserve on it (and Pokemon Omega Ruby (yeah, I'm a geek (but a good-looking one, ladies))) and should be getting it soon as it's released this Friday or Saturday or whenever it's released in America.

Fun Fact: First, this is my first Fun Fact. Second, it took me fifteen minutes to figure out how to spell omeletts. Omellettes. Omelletes? Hold on. *scrolls up* It took me fifteen minutes to figure out how to spell omelets. I don't use that word to often, but as long as Duna's here, I'd better get used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT _**own the video game franchise Fossil Fighters by Artdink and some other company I cannot remember the name of nor am in any away associated with them or their affiliates.

Author's Note: Didn't give the last chapter enough time to pend to pick up follows, favs, reviews, and so on, so I'm unsurprised to see a lacking. However, it would be much appreciated that you do drop at least a li'l thumbs-up/thumbs-down review on my chapters whether they're my latest addition or I added them 16.9 billion years ago when my father the Black Hole Sun killed off the dinosaurs (just kidding (I think)). Oh, and there's this one other FF Fic I've been reading lately, and it's pretty freaking awesome, though the first few chapters are pretty amateur. Now, enjoy.

**Chapter 2: The Green Hero**

Hunter blinked awake, at first feeling groggy about the early morning and starting to go back to sleep when memories of the previous day flooded his mind. First, the part Duna had been made out to be a monster at the coliseum, a bitter memory he wished he could've locked away in the darkest corners of his mind.

Then the ethereal moments of last night came. Of Duna, in his arms, the two of them locking lips. The far-off memory was like a dream. But when he licked his lips, he could still taste strawberry Chap Stick so faintly it may have just been in his head. But when he left his room for the living room of his suite, he found a pair of plates stained with omelet grease and cheese on the coffee table, and the motionless form of Duna asleep in her true dinaurian form on his sofa. Her jacket and leggings were draped across the back of the couch.

Moving in careful silence, Hunter retrieved the plates and brought them into the kitchen and started washing them off.

"You're up," a sound like a whispering angel said behind Hunter, startling him despite its grace.

Hunter turned and saw Dune standing on the edge of the kitchen's tile floor and the plush rug of the den. She had a cotton blanket around her shoulders, but Hunter could see her purple undergarments. He turned back to the sink.

"Yeah," he said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I've been up for a while. Sorry, I meant to leave but I—"

"It's no trouble," Hunter said. "A friend in need, right?"

Duna bowed her head, thinking about Raptin's words. _"Your father has approved of our marriage!"_ It echoed around inside her skull painfully. Her father was on his deathbed now, and needed to e certain she'd be cared for after he passed, but could he really have been so desperate as to approve of _Raptin_, clearly the dinaurian whose genes went into the birth of gigantophis, the hundred-foot serpent?

"Hunter, I have to tell you something," Duna said, but stopped. Would it be a good idea to tell him?

"What?" Hunter asked, freezing in place but trying to seem casual. He almost hoped she wouldn't say what he thought she was going to say.

Duna decided not to tell him. Holt and Hunter were the friendly type of rivals. Raptin and Hunter were blood enemies, and such a confession might not end well. She quickly came up with an alternate truth.

"Thank you for being such a good friend," she said. "Ever since the volcano, you've treated me better than anyone ever has before, dinaurian or human. Thank you."

Hunter returned to scrubbing the cheese off the last plate. He was almost upset she didn't say what he thought she was going to say. But he feared jeopardizing their current relationship. After all, a dinaurian and a human? The pressure from their two kinds would probably force them to split, and thus ruin everything they ever had.

"You're welcome, Duna," he said, praying for something to cut off any other confessions.

Suddenly, one of the doors in the suite swung open, and Nychus wobbled out. It walked casually by Duna into the kitchen, hooking its claws around the handle to the fridge and swinging it open. It stuck its face in it, and when it pulled its face back out, an oversized piece of steak in its mouth. It kicked the fridge shut before returning to its room.

"What was that?" Duna asked, enjoying the comic relief.

"Nychus is small enough to let out of its medal while I'm in the hotel," Hunter said, also reveling in the comedy of it all. "Just don't tell Spinax. Last thing we need is an angry allosaur, right?"

Duna giggled and promised not to, turning back into the den. Hunter watched her behind her back as she retrieved her clothes from the back of the couch. He blushed and had to turn his head after she dropped her blanket and bent over to put on her pants, mooning him and putting a stiffness in his pants. Thank god for the maneuverability of pajamas.

"I need to go," Duna said after she was fully dressed.

"Do you have to?" Hunter said without thinking. Hurriedly, he added, "I mean, if you've gotta go, it's okay, but…"

"Sorry," she said. "My dad needs me."

"Dad?"

Duna realized her mistake and quickly corrected herself. "I meant King Dynal."

"Pretty unique words aren't they? How'd you mix them up?"

"Bad luck?"

Duna produced her portable warp device and punched a few buttons and warped away before Hunter could say anything more to her.

Usually, Hunter knew, when you mixed up two words that were distinct, it meant the one was on your mind, or you weren't admitting something. Was something wrong with Duna's dad?

Dismissing it, Hunter dried off the last plate, but not before remembering he had a dishwasher two plates away from full.

FFAFFAFFA

"Where's Duna at?" Rosie asked as Hunter walked into the coliseum's reception.

"She had something she needed to take care of with Dynal," Hunter said.

Rosie froze. "Wait, you actually know why she's missing?"

Hunter realized he usually didn't actually know why Duna was missing and said something even stupider: "We were hanging out together late last night."

Rosie jumped at the opportunity. "Oh, so you're getting' down with a dinaurian girl, eh? What's it like sleeping with an alien?"

"That's not what I said!" Hunter said.

Rosie laughed out loud. "Oh, you should see how red your face is! Don't worry, I was only kidding. Come on, let's see who you're up against today. Holt said he was planning on challenging you today."

"Oh did he?" Hunter said. "And how would you know that?"

"Umm, his blog?"

Hunter laughed and stepped up to the counter.

"Hey, Tiffany," he greeted the receptionist who'd worked there since he became a Fossil Fighter. "Who am I up against today?"

"No one," she said, shocking both Rosie and Hunter. It was a tradition that Hunter mop the floor with some poor shmuck every day and twice on Sunday to get the audience ready for the day's Fossil Battles. "The whole day s dedicated to a grudge match between two other Fossil Fighters."

"Who?" Rosie and Hunter asked in unison.

"You won't believe this," she said. "It's Vivosaur Man…against himself. Supposedly the Vivosaur Man wearing a purple mask is actually a fake, and he wants to prove it by beating him in a Fossil Battle. Only the true Vivosaur Man, and yourself, Hunter, are undefeated champions here on Vivosaur Island."

"When's the match start?" Hunter asked, putting his hand over his forehead. He had a feeling as to who this false Vivosaur Man in the purple mask was.

"Fifteen minutes."

FFAFFAFFA

"P.A., what do we have here?" Slate asked.

"Well, Slate, it would appear as though it's a grudge match between a pair of Vivosaur Men," P.A. said. "It would seem we're expecting one arduous match, because the roster is filled up with nothing but Vivosaur Man versus Vivosaur Man!"

"No matter which one wins, this is certain to crush some child's dreams, wouldn't you say P.A.?"

"Definitely, Slate. Look, they're sending out their vivosaurs!"

The Green Hero was first, sending out Guan, a guanlong, Proto, a protoceratops, and Aopteryx, an archaeopteryx. They seemed just as upsetted by the sight of the Purple Hero as their master.

The Purple Hero then sent out his own vivosaurs, a much deadlier variety. Taking the lead was Tarbo, flanked by Shanshan and Elasmo.

The Green Hero was at a disadvantage with his lower LP vivosaurs, and was given the first move.

"Proto…Metamorphosis," the Green Hero said in a raspy voice.

The dog-sized pink ceratopsid began to glow with a light from within. It grew rapidly, only a white silhouette visible of it, and three horns sprouted from its head. When the light faded, a blue-scaled triceratops, Tricera was left standing where Proto previously was.

"Now…Aopteryx…Ancient Power…"

The Aopteryx began a similar transformation, growing large and shedding feathers until the light faded, leaving the blue and white allosaurus Allo.

"Guan…finish with…Great Unmasking…"

This time, instead of a light, a raging, red inferno coated the vivosaur. Flaps of scaly hide fell to the ground and curled up like dead insects before burning away into oblivion. As the flames died and the black smoke dissipated in the air, a great fiend could be seen amongst the flames.

It was definitely T-Rex, the tyrannosaurus, but its build was all wrong. It was sleek and lean, and looked like it was ready for a sprint. Deadly claws extended from the backs of its hands, and it seemed to be made of smoke and fire. Where its eyes should have been were pits of raging black flame.

"Slate, do you know what that thing is?!" P.A. asked, his voice quivering.

"N-no clue, P.A.," Slate said. "It's like no vivosaur I've ever seen!"

The Green Hero raised his arms in the air. "Grovel before…T-Rex Lord…! The world's…most unstoppable force!" He glared over at the Purple Hero. "Not even the great ignosaurus of the legends can stop him."

Hunter was petrified in his Purple Hero mask. What was a T-Rex Lord? He'd never seen such a creature. Even Igno couldn't beat it? The only other vivosaur that Hunter met that could compete with the fiery lizard was the frigisaurus, Frigi!

"Tarbo, attack the abomination!" Hunter ordered.

The purple tyrannosaur charged T-Rex Lord, unyielding to the mysterious force. It chomped down on its neck, but leaped back, screaming in pain as smoke billowed from its mouth.

_A fire type, eh?_ "Elasmo, why don't we cool it off!"

The purple plesiosaur roared and spat a pool of water into the ground and swam about in it, moving so fast it created a whirlpool before launching the aquatic tornado towards the T-Rex Lord, but as soon as it connected, the water evaporated into steam.

"Kroo?" Elasmo growled in confusion.

"Show them your power…T-Rex Lord," the Green Hero ordered.

The immense vivosaur charged, attacking Tarbo first. It stuck the blades on its hands deep into Tarbo's head and chest, killing it instantly, and tossed the corpse at Shanshan, fazing it before I could return Tarbo to its medal. The abomination then unleashed its fiery breath on Elasmo, and when the red flames finally relented, all that was left to return to my medal was a blackened pile of ash.

"Did you see that Slate?" P.A. commented. "This Green Hero Vivosaur Man doesn't play fair! The Purple Hero couldn't even end his turn!"

"Yeah, I saw it too, P.A.," Slate said. "But that awesome power… I don't think the Purple Hero stands a chance, true Vivosaur Man or not!"

"But with a stunt like that one, sad to say we have to give a handicap to the Purple Hero. He'll get to select two more vivosaurs to replace his defeated Elasmo and Tarbo. Until then, there will be a short intermission."

T-Rex Lord looked up defiantly at the box where Slate and P.A. sat before crushing Shanshan's skull under its foot.

"Three vivosaurs!" P.A. shouted.

FFAFFAFFA

Hunter sat in a private break room, looking at his medals. Igno and Frigi where his most powerful vivosaurs, but they were his life-and-death only medals, and as long as that other brute wasn't just talking big, he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against T-Rex Lord even with both of them on the field. The only thing he could think of that mind stand a chance against it…

"Is Guhnash himself?" Duna's voice said behind Hunter from seemingly nowhere.

Hunter spun around and saw the dinaurian girl in her human disguise. She had a fist at her left side.

"Glad you could make it," Hunter said, "just in time to see two giants slain with one abomination."

"You mean T-Rex Lord," Duna said knowingly. "He's the sort of thing the dinaurians had tried to create millennia ago. The only thing that can stop it is the might of Guhnash or his three brains, Guhvorn, Guhweep, and Guhlith."

"Both of which I killed five years ago," Hunter groaned.

Duna held out her hand that had been closed in a fist before, opening it to reveal three Dine Medals with three very familiar looking grey creatures painted and engraved onto it.

"Are those…?"

"Guhnash's three brains," Duna said. "Winning this Fossil Battle means more than you could imagine, Hunter. Take these medals, and use them to slay the T-Rex Lord."

**End Chapter**

Author's Note: Mm, I love these cliffhangers. Some of you might be screaming, "How does it make sense that Hunter has Frigi and Igno but not the Guh- trio?!" Well, because I don't like jacking around with time machines. Shit gets too real with them bad boys. Anywho, Fun Fact time!

Fun Fact: I have written both this chapter, the previous chapter, and virtually every chapter in my Fic Frost Emblem with a 50 pound Alaskan husky on my lap. Bonus fact; though it goes unmentioned do to my insolence, if T-Rex Lord survives the battle-actually, this might be good info for the next chapter. So, that bonus fact just went, "Buh-bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I _**DO NOT **_own the video game franchise Fossil Fighters by Nintendo, Red Entertainment, and Artdink nor am in any way associated with them or their affiliates.

Author's Note: You know that cliffhanger last chapter? Well, that same cliffhanger is here this chapter, just to let you know. This is pretty much what all was going on with Duna during the previous chapter. And, sad to say, I never actually got to explain that last "Fun Fact" last chapter in this chapter, either. Sorry, I figured it made a little more sense to end it the same way. But, trust me, it's gonna be good.

**Chapter 3: Inheritance**

"I need to go," Duna said, fully dressed now.

"Do you have to?" Hunter said without thinking. Hurriedly, he added, "I mean, if you've gotta go, it's okay, but…"

"Sorry," she said. "My dad needs me."

"Dad?"

Duna realized her mistake and quickly corrected herself. "I meant King Dynal."

"Pretty unique words aren't they? How'd you mix them up?"

"Bad luck?"

Duna produced her portable warp device and punched a few buttons and warped away before Hunter could say anything more to her.

Back on the dinaurian starship, Duna sighed disbelievingly. What was wrong with her? She was becoming too human. She was a trained warrior and scientist, with no time for love. Maybe how much time she'd spent amongst humans was beginning to soften her up… She'd need to go a few millicycles in the simulator before she did something stupid.

"Hello, sweetheart," a cold, all too familiar voice hissed. "Dad's been waiting for you all night. Why, he's nearly worried himself to the grave a few days ahead of schedule."

"Go away, Raptin," Duna said, not giving him the pleasure of looking at him. "I'm just here to see my father and I'm gone."

"Duna?" another voice, a brave voice, said unexpectedly. She looked over her shoulder, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the bluenette Hunter behind her.

"Hunter, how did you—" she stopped, realizing she'd been tricked as he started morphing into a more reptilian form. Still not wanting to see him, Duna turned away from Raptin.

"That Fossil Fighter boy is so simple, it was easy to reengineer my holographic disguiser to look like him." She could feel a smirk burning into her back. "And now for some mind games: How do you know, now that you know, that the Hunter you've been seeing lately is actually your blue-haired human friend?"

Duna turned her head over her shoulder, but didn't actually look at Raptin. "Burn away, snake. Maybe then I'll enjoy the thought of you."

She hurried off down the hall, ignoring the other dinaurian elite's cackling. Her father's room was far from the warp machine hall, but her long legs could carry her quickly. It took only minutes before she stood in front of the automatic sliding door of his room.

She stepped through the door, letting it slide shut behind her. Her father was at the back of the room, under the covers in his bed, asleep. She walked over to him, seeing his normally pale flesh to have become chalky and beaded with sweat. It wouldn't be long now.

"I was worried for you, Duna," he said without opening his eyes.

"I apologize, Father," she said, unsurprised. Her father never actually slept much these days. "I had been distracted."

"Keep your apologies, my daughter," he rasped. "But next time, at least send a message."

"It will not happen again, I swear."

"You are right that it will not. For today will be my last."

"Father?" Duna's voice cracked.

"I suppose Raptin has already told you of your engagement," Duna's father sighed. "Know that I do not wish you to wed the ancestor of the gigantophis, but some things simply must be done."

"I know father. You wish to be certain that the princess will be able to carry on the bloodline."

King Dynal frowned, his eyes still glued shut. "Far from, my dear. I never actually approved of the marriage. Raptin has been plotting behind my back for years now, trying to usurp the throne."

He opened his eyes, revealing them to be the color of a dead man. He'd gone blind three years ago.

"I fear that you may have found another love somewhere on Earth."

Duna said nothing as a tear slid down her cheek, but she made no move to stop it. It quivered at the bottom of her jaw before dropping, but her father reached out a hand and caught it.

"I thought so," he said, his sad voice like grinding boulders. "May I ask who it is that you've determined that you shall share your love with?"

"I am not truly certain, Father," Duna said. "He is a human, and though we've had several…intimate…moments together, I doubt he could truly love a dinaurian."

"It's that boy who had slain the titan Guhnash, isn't it," Dynal said more as a statement than question. "I should tell you something, Duna. When the two of you went into hibernation to survive after defeating Guhnash the Devourer, things didn't go entirely as planned. When your bodies were discovered, reviving Hunter was of no difficulty. But there was a malfunction with you."

"I've heard this story," Duna said. "Then the Digadig Chieftain came along and had Hunter perform their sacred hip-shaker dance to revive me."

"That is not all there is to the story," the king sighed. "When it was discovered that you would not awaken, none were sadder than me. None, but the hero who had saved the world. It was his tears, filled with love and sorrow as he hung from your petrified form that washed away the stone."

Duna turned her head in thought. "I don't remember that."

"The shock from the abnormal awakening had left you still unconscious when the stone was dissolved. The story we told you was the story we told everyone."

There was a knock on the locked doors and Raptin's muffled voice slivered in. "King Dynal? Princess Duna? Is everything alright in there?"

"We do not have much time, my daughter," Dynal said hurriedly. "Here, take these medals, child. They contain the three brains of Guhnash. They alone can stop Raptin's plans to end all mammalian life on Earth!"

The doors slid open, revealing Raptin standing with his hands behind his behind his back. He was oddly reptilian, even for a dinaurian. His indigo hair was greased and spiked to look like a crown of spikes atop his head. Little of his ice blue hide was visible beneath his standard issue blue, purple, and yellow soldier's uniform, and his thick tail swished about. Unlike most dinaurians, who were lithe and relied on speed for combat, his limbs were thick with muscles.

"Pardon my intrusion," he said. "But I wasn't receiving any answer, and I took it upon myself to override the lock for fear our king and future queen were in danger of some sort."

"Who would attack us, Raptin," Duna said.

He shrugged. "Those rats on the surface are none too fond of us. Who's to say they wouldn't send an assassin to eliminate our leaders?"

"Yes," Dynal said, playing along, "you are right, Raptin. But as you see, we are quite alright."

"I see," Raptin said, ducking his head. "Duna, you may return to play with your toys on Earth now. I can handle King Dynal for now."

She turned to face her father, fear and understanding in her eyes. Was this what he'd meant by his final day? Did he somehow know Raptin was here to kill him himself?

"You may go now, Duna," Dynal said. He slipped the medals into her hand. "Remember your lessons."

Duna bowed to her father and headed for the door. As she passed Raptin, he gripped her arm, stopping her.

"What does he mean, 'your lessons'?"

Duna looked away from him. "He's becoming senile, and believes I am still going through my training. His time is coming."

She broke from his hold and headed back to the warp machine hall. As she reached it, Raptin's voice could be heard, announcing the king's death. Tears stinging her eyes, Duna put on her disguise and activated the warp machine, knowing where she could find Hunter.

FFAFFAFFA

When Duna arrived at the coliseum, she found a Fossil Battle to already be well underway, and she easily melted into the crowd, just another pretty face. She arrived just in time to see an all too familiar creature crushing the skull of a Shanshan under its foot as P.A. Leon called foul play.

An intermission began, and she recognized Hunter's form in the Purple Hero mask retreating for a private break room. She activated her warp device, teleporting to the room, finding him staring at his large spread of Dino Medals on a table.

"Is Guhnash himself?" Duna said, standing behind Hunter, sensing his thoughts as to what could slay the vivosaur in the arena.

Hunter spun around and saw the dinaurian girl in her human disguise. She had a fist at her left side.

"Glad you could make it," Hunter said, "just in time to see two giants slain with one abomination."

"You mean T-Rex Lord," Duna said knowingly. "He's the sort of thing the dinaurians had tried to create millennia ago. The only thing that can stop it is the might of Guhnash or his three brains, Guhvorn, Guhweep, and Guhlith."

"Both of which I killed five years ago," Hunter groaned.

Duna held out her hand that had been closed in a fist before, opening it to reveal three Dine Medals with three very familiar looking grey creatures painted and engraved onto it.

"Are those…?"

"Guhnash's three brains," Duna said. "Winning this Fossil Battle means more than you could imagine, Hunter. Take these medals, and use them to slay the T-Rex Lord."

**End Chapter**

Author's Note: If I didn't make this clear enough, yes, Raptin killed Dynal. It's not important how he did it, exactly, but he probably just poisoned him or something. I might explain it a little more next chapter. Anyways, Fun Fact time!

Fun Fact: Raptin, in the end of the actual game Fossil Fighters, had actually become a Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes. But for the purposes of this story, he plays the role as the major villain.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I _**DO NOT **_own the video game franchise Fossil Fighters by Nintendo, Red Entertainment, and Artdink nor am in any way associated with them or their affiliates besides by purchasing their video games.

Author's Note: Fun little chapter today. Oh, and if you've made it this far, you should check out the Fic Fossil Fighter: Jay, or at least it's something like that. Can't remember the author, but it's good, unless you don't like Hunter x Rosie or outrageous comedy. Enjoy, review, fav, and follow to show your appreciation.

**Chapter 4: Elder Dinaurians**

"Care to explain what's so major about beating this guy?" Hunter asked, holding the Dino Medals that contained Guhvorn, Guhweep, and Guhlith.

"That Green Hero in the arena is a fake," Duna said. "He's a dinaurian working for Raptin, disguised by a hologram device similar to mine."

"So, what, is that T-Rex Lord like another dinaurian in his battle form or something?"

"Precisely," she said. "When we planted the seeds on Earth that would spawn the new generation of dinaurians, not all of them were a critical failure it would seem, though all of them eventually went extinct due to how the rival frigisaurus and ignosaurus had ravaged the world. That vivosaur out there is a gold boned dinosaur, which means he's dinaurian."

"So, you're saying that dinaurians have golden bones then?" Hunter asked.

"Some of us do, mostly those of us who are higher up in the ranks. Most of us are silver boned, however. I'm a gold bone myself."

"What exactly is so special about the gold and silver bones?"

"They're kind of like the red bones that you Fossil Fighters prize so much. They're far stronger than any other fossil you'll find. In fact, red boned vivosaurs are actually immature dinaurians."

"Which is virtually every vivosaur I have," Hunter said, looking over his medals.

Duna nodded her head. "After a few years, their bones will turn either silver or gold. So far, out of the discovered, only a handful of the dinosaurs seem capable of growing gold bones. Tyrannosaurus and altispinax are a couple you might know."

"My Spinax has white bones, so he shouldn't turn into a dinaurian, should he?"

"No, he's all dinosaur."

Hunter nodded his head. "So, why's t so important that we beat up this dinaurian-vivosaur guy?"

"He's what's known as an Elder. Though the dinosaurs may have grown our bones, they never truly had any dinaurian form. They're always trapped in their battle form. We had a couple of Elders on our old planet, but they were so violent we never intended on rebirthing them, though as it turns out, they were our most successful attempt on colonizing Earth at the time.

"Now, the fun thing about Elders: since they aren't proper vivosaurs, they can't be revived from death after returning to their Dino Medals. Once it's dead, its dead."

"Why are you making such a big deal that I kill this thing then?" Hunter asked.

"Raptin wishes to use T-Rex Lord and other vivosaurs like it to eliminate all mammalian life on the planet. Which includes humans."

Hunter's eyes widened. "You mean, he didn't actually convert that day on the starship?"

Duna shook her head ruefully. "His genes were used in the eggs that spawned gigantophis, the hundred-foot snake. He's a trickster to outshine Loki from the Norse myths, and like Loki, he plans to start an apocalypse." She cleared her throat. "Now, that vivosaur out there isn't a proper Elder, however. He came from a guanlong, which not only is an unconfirmed gold bone. The only reason it transformed into an Elder is probably because Raptin was tampering with its DNA. Odds are, whether you kill it or not, it's going to self-destruct, but we can't take that chance. Not to mention he may be using data from it to learn how to isolate locations where other Elders may be buried."

"Okay, summon Guhnash's brains, attack T-Rex Lord, kill T-Rex Lord, or Raptin starts Ragnarok good old Viking style," Hunter listed off. "Did I miss anything?"

Duna couldn't suppress a slight chuckle. "No, you've got it. Now get out there and show them who the true Vivosaur Man is!"

FFAFFAFFA

"Slate, would you look at that!" P.A. said, putting a hand on his forehead. "Looks like the Purple Hero is back for more!"

"Looks like, P.A.," Slate said. "But what do you suppose his strategy is to take out that T-Rex Lord?"

"Looks like we're about to find out. Look, he's summoning them now!"

Hunter threw all three of the medals at once. In a flash of light, Guhvorn appeared, flanked by Guhweep and Guhlith, the trio of titanic vivosaurs taking up most of the arena and dwarfing T-Rex Lord. The crowd went silent, unsure of which monstrosity was the good one.

"P.A., is that…?"

"That it is, Slate," P.A. said. "That it is. It would appear as though the Purple Hero has called forth the power of the brains of Guhnash itself!"

The audience began cheering again, and it was announced that the Purple Hero would be given the first move due to foul play the previous round. It was also noted that the Green Hero seemed quite nervous.

"Guhvorn, you're first!" Hunter said. "Electrical Doom!"

"Grr-AAAHHHH-eruh!" the creature screamed, which actually resembled a Viking with his trademark horned helmet on, ironically enough.

An electrical current flowed between the tips of the horns, the pulsing energy gathering into an orb of electrical light before it gave another scream, three beams of energy shooting out from the orb and striking the enemy vivosaurs.

Tricera fell almost as soon as the beam hit it, and though it stood for a while longer, Allo also inevitably was defeated. T-Rex Lord, however, stood strong, though it was clear that the attack had done a number on it as well.

"Now, Guhlith! Clamp its arms to its sides while Guhweep attacks!"

Guhlith's body split in two on the command and flew over to the Elder, biting down hard on either side of the confused vivosaur before Guhweep floated in and dealt a powerful 400 ton body slam. T-Rex Lord was definitely feeling the hurt.

"My turn," the Green Hero said.

T-Rex Lord broke free of Guhlith, hacking and slashing and biting and stomping on it before finishing off its fury with a great red fireball. Guhlith hovered dizzily back over to the other three brains, but it clearly had experienced worse.

"Okay, Guhweep, heal Guhlith!" Hunter commanded. "Guhlith, boost Guhvorn's defense! Guhvorn, show T-Rex Lord your Cascading Savagery!"

Guhweep flipped upside-down, glittering light washing over Guhlith. Several metal plates flew off from Guhlith's teeth and coated Guhvorn as it charged T-Rex Lord.

Guhvorn struck its target in a fury of bites and head butts. The pain was clear on T-Rex Lord as Guhvorn loomed above it, preparing for its final blow.

"Finish it!" Hunter cried, causing Guhvorn to release a rainbow-colored breath fury on the red fiend.

T-Rex Lord stood motionless. The entire world seemed to be holding its breath. Then, the Elder fell to its knees in defeat, reverting to its medal just before its face could crash into the earth. The crowd cheered, never minding the Dino Medal which shattered on the ground.

"Never in my life have I seen such a war of a Fossil Battle, P.A.!" Slate cried ecstatically.

"I can agree one hundred percent, Slate!" P.A. replied. "Such a battle of wits and fury…this day will surely make it to the history books! 'Til next time, this is P.A. Leon and Slate Johnson, signing out."

Hunter walked over to the Green Hero, who had fallen to his knees. His brain squad flanked him, smelling the dinaurian's scent through his disguise.

"Show's over," Hunter said through his mask. "Time to show the world who you really are."

The Green Hero chuckled. "Are you really certain of that, Vivosaur Man? Do you really want to show the whole _world_ just what I am?"

Too late Hunter realized his mistake as the dinaurian stood, deactivating his disguise, the gasps of everyone on Vivosaur Island and the rest of the world heard as far as Guhnash's grave.

"People of Earth," the green-skinned dinaurian said, "what you have seen tonight is but a prelude of what is to come. With the death of King Dynal, the new king and queen Raptin and Duna arise to complete what he could not. We have found our Elders, and we will begin Ragnarok!"

The dinaurian laughed hysterically at the sound of a thousand screams of fear. He laughed in the face of Guhvorn as it loomed above him. Guhvorn bit down over the dinaurian, swallowing him and a good portion of the ground where he stood before Hunter returned them to their medals, a million things hitting him at once.

Dynal was Duna's father.

Duna was a princess.

Dynal was dead.

Raptin was the dinaurian king.

Raptin and Duna were married, or to be married at least.

Duna lied to him.

He stormed out of the arena, kicking up freshly raked sand by the cleaners.

"Hunter, wait!" Duna cried as he stormed past her, stripping his Vivosaur Man costume as he headed down the otherwise empty hall.

He spun around, stopping so suddenly Duna nearly ran into him, glowering down at her in her blonde human form.

"Why have you kept so many secrets from me?" he demanded.

"Hunter, I didn't mean to, it's just…"

He turned and continued down the hall. "You've been lying to me almost since we met. You're a pretty girl, playing detective. Psyche! You're an alien spy plotting to destroy the world. You're just a special ops soldier. Psyche! You're a fucking space princess. You're father, who's also the king of the dinaurians, is alive and well. Psyche! He's dead as a doornail."

"Raptin just killed him Hunter. Please, just—"

Hunter spun around again. "Yes, and about Raptin, the one who you'd made out as a lying snake who you hate so much. Turns out you're his lover. The only snake I see is you right about now Duna."

Duna shook her head quickly. "No, Hunter. If you'd just listen—"

"I'm done listening to you Duna. How long have you been planning this Project Ragnarok? How much of what you've done here has all just been a trick?" Remembering the medals she'd given him, Hunter pulled them from his pocket and through them on the ground. "I don't know what part of the plan these things are, but I'm done with this game."

"Ugh, why do you humans have to be so _complicated_?" Duna shouted as Hunter started to walk away again. "Technically, I never lied about being a princess. It's just not something you just throw out there, you know? And I told you I've been helping Dynal, whether I mentioned he was sick or not. I'll admit, when we first met, I did a lot of lying. But we were enemies then!"

Hunter looked over his shoulder at her, saying calmly, "And what about Raptin?"

"I told you he was a snake."

Hunter looked away. "I still don't feel that I can trust you."

Duna picked up the medals and walked over to Hunter, wrapping his hand around them.

"I understand you've little faith in me right now," she said, both of them looking down at his hand in both of hers, "but you have to trust me on this: Raptin will revive the Elders if you don't stop him with these three, and he will destroy the world. Do you know of the Joe Wildwest?" He gave her a silent answer. "Well, he owns a trio of skull-shaped islands. Those islands are the only place in the world found thus far where silver and gold fossils have been recovered. If you still have any faith in our friendship, you'll go there and recover those fossils before he does."

They stood there like that for a while, not moving, not speaking. Finally, Hunter pulled away.

"I'll think about it," he said quietly before continuing on down the hall.

**End Chapter**

Author's Note: I had fun with that last exchange. And if you didn't understand how Hunter figured all that stuff out, it was mostly inferences. See, I realized that the description mentions Hunter is having difficulties choosing between Rosie and Duna, but I'm giving him and Duna way too much fluff and am hardly mentioning Rosie. And also, I never intended for Hunter to be headed for the Champions world, it just sort of...happened. Like a baby.

Fun Fact: My 50 pound husky fell asleep on my dominate arm, so I've been writing this with just my left hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I _**DO NOT **_own the video game franchise Fossil Fighters by Nintendo, Red Entertainment, and Artdink nor am in any way associated with them or their affiliates other than by purchasing their totally awesome games which I highly recommend you try.

Author's Note: Remembered the author's name of that series I was talking about, Fossil Fighter: Jay. Her name is I'mNotCrazy.I'mInsane and she has plenty of other Fics which are just as awesome as FF: J. Anyway, sorry, but the description for Fossil Fighters II might get changed a little bit; you'll understand as you read more. I will admit though that I didn't put too much fluff in for Hunter x Rosie fans, my apologies. Maybe I'll do a special one-chapter-edition to make it up to you guys or something.

**Chapter 5: Too Late to Try**

Hunter finished off his opponent's final vivosaur uninterestedly. He didn't take the time to revel in his fans' cheers or to congratulate Spinax, Nychus, and Spino for a job well done. The prior day's revelations still had him pretty down and confused. As he walked into the reception area, Rosie and Holt seemed to realize something was up.

"Hey, what's up?" Holt asked him, him and Rosie tailing the Master Fighter.

"You've been acting funny since that battle with that weirdo yesterday," Rosie noted. "I'm sure he was probably just delusional…"

"No, he was telling the truth," Hunter said. "Duna told me. The problem was, before that psycho came along, Duna had been lying to me about the whole thing."

"That's rough," Holt muttered, looking off to the side in sympathy.

"So, does that mean the dinaurians are trying that whole Project Mother Planet thing again then?" Rosie asked.

"That plan is done," Hunter said. "The new one is something Raptin calls Project Ragnarok. He plans on using some of their more successful attempts at populating the world with dinaurians to ravage Earth."

"What are you going to do?"

Hunter stopped. "I don't know. Duna told me something about a trio of skull-shaped islands owned by that Fossil Fighter Joe Wildwest. She told me that's where most of the Elders, the vivosaurs like that abomination in the arena, are known to be buried at. But after all those lies she's been telling me, I find hard to trust this isn't all just another trap. She's fooled me twice now; I don't intend on being fooled a third time."

"Whatever they have planned, there's no way you can't counter it, rival," Holt said. "You've stopped the dinaurians once before, am I right?"

"And who knows," Rosie agreed, "maybe Duna actually is trying to help? I mean, without her, after all, we'd all be space dust."

"Here's the fun part," Hunter said. "To stop Raptin from reviving the Elders, she basically wants me to bring back Guhnash."

"What?!" Rosie and Holt exclaimed at once.

"That's insane!" cried Rosie.

Holt followed up, "What was the whole point of killing it in the first place then?"

"Exactly. And here's what's even better…I actually believe her."

Rosie hung her head in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding."

"That T-Rex Lord back in the coliseum? I couldn't have stopped that with even the combined power of Igno and Frigi. Then Duna gave me those Dino Medals with Guhvorn, Guhweep, and Guhlith, and that Elder was such a cupcake I could've died laughing if it weren't for the mood I was in." He paused. "Here's the scary part though: Duna says that that wasn't even a proper Elder. She said that if I thought it was tough, I wouldn't stand a chance against true gold bones."

"Gold bones?" Rosie said in confusion.

"More on that later," Hunter dismissed. "So, what do you guys think I should do?"

"I heard Joe is starting up some Caliosteo Cup on his islands," Holt said. "It's a big tournament spanning across all three of his islands. You can go and wipe out another tournament, collect the prize, become a master twice over, and if you feel it's right, wipeout those Elders."

"What's the prize?" Rosie asked, her curiosity earned.

"Surprise," Holt said with a shrug. "I was actually planning on signing up myself, but if Hunter's signing up, all hope is lost."

Rosie smiled and looked at Hunter from the corner of her eye. "So, what do you say, hero?"

Hunter shrugged. "Why not? There isn't much left for me here on Vivosaur Island."

FFAFFAFFA

"So, you're sure you want to go then?" Mr. Richmond, Rosie's grandfather and the owner of Vivosaur Island, confirmed with his granddaughter and her friends.

"I'm sure, grandpa," Rosie said. "I'm already a Master Fossil Fighter here. It's Hunter you should be worried about. Joe Wildwest is going to get all of your guests if they find out he's going to the Caliosteo Fossil Park."

The big old man sighed. "Vivosaur Island will miss all three of you."

"Heyo," Captain Travers called from his boat. "Boat's ready. Anytime you three are ready, we can go."

"I've got my things," Holt said.

"I've got mine," Rosie agreed.

Hunter didn't say anything. He looked over at his friendly rival Holt. The two of them had packed light; a suitcase full of spare clothes, toiletries, and snacks, a satchel with their Dino Medals in them, and their pickaxe slung over their shoulder. Rosie, on the other hand, looked like she was bringing her whole room with her.

He had everything he needed, but knew he'd better take care of something first.

"Can you guys give me a couple minutes?" he asked. "I just remembered I have something I forgot to take care of."

"Okay," Rosie said.

"Yeah, we'll load up while you're busy," Holt said, then thought, _Well, _I'll_ probably be the one loading up…_

FFAFFAFFA

Duna sat in her human disguise on hers and Hunter's secret spot's dock, her legs dangling over the edge as she listened to the waves singing as they crashed up against the shore.

"I deserve it," she thought aloud, also remembering her argument with Hunter. "He's right; I'm as much of a snake as Raptin. I'm probably the ancestor of the _dodo bird_, and this is my punishment for being so stupid."

Hunter materialized next to her, swinging his legs over the edge of the dock.

"I wouldn't say you're stupid," he said casually, removing his crown, "but I'm not saying anything about the dodo bird part."

Duna looked away from him. "What about the part about being a snake?"

Hunter didn't say anything. In truth, she had lied to him a lot. But he'd been rash to say something like that. Something so hurtful.

"I'm going to the skull islands," he said.

Duna looked at him disbelievingly. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" he laughed. "I was actually here to ask for _your_ forgiveness, to be honest. I was the stupid one."

"And I was the one who made you act stupid," she replied. "The serpent who whispers lies into the heart."

"You're not a snake!" Hunter almost yelled. He reached over and pressed the gem down on Duna's brooch, reverting her to her dinaurian form. "You're a lizard girl."

"For some reason, that's almost worse."

The two laughed together, Duna leaning on Hunter's shoulder. After they calmed down a bit, she put her head on his shoulder, and he tensed up a bit. He was still scared to become to close with her, and he stood up, leaving Duna somewhat confused.

"Why don't you come with us?" he said. "Rosie packed enough for six. You could share supplies with her if you can't get anything off your ship."

Duna stood up and glared up at him, playfully offended. "What do you mean, if I can't get anything off my ship? I was trained in recon, and I know it better than anyone!"

"Well, move fast. And after that dinaurian in the coliseum, I don't think Holt and Rosie trust you much anymore, so you'd better grab a new disguise while you're up there."

FFAFFAFFA

Hunter and Duna stood a ways off from the pier where the others couldn't see them. Duna had gotten a new disguise, one of a brunette girl in a tank top and tight, denim shorts that were tattered at the ends of the legs and only went halfway down her thighs. She'd also held onto her old one, for nostalgia and in case she needed an emergency backup.

"So, what's my back-story?" Duna asked.

"I'll introduce you, and you make something up based on what I say," Hunter said.

"Well, that's elaborate."

"You're the secret agent from Mars."

"My home planet isn't Mars…"

They started out for the dock, walking casually. They had to stop a couple of times for some of Hunter's excited fans, but that only helped keep things looking normal.

"Took you long enough," Rosie complained before noticing the strange girl with him. "Who's this?"

"This is Trinity," he said. "She's coming with us to the islands." He thought for a split second before adding, "She's my girlfriend."

Duna's heart stopped from the unexpected add-on, but she managed to say with a slight Texan valley girl accent, "Hi, y'all."

"When'd you get a girlfriend?" Holt asked, genuinely confused. He didn't recall Hunter ever bringing her up.

"Sorry, just never came up, I guess," Hunter said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Rosie noticed her small bag right away. "Whoa, how'd you get all your things in such a little suitcase?"

Duna looked down at the bag, cursing herself for using the Alien Ware brand, and quickly covering up saying, "Oh, my momma packs bags at a fancy airport and my daddy is in the military. I picked up a few tricks."

"Perhaps you should teach them to Rosetta some time," Mr. Richmond said, causing Rosie to blush and laugh embarrassedly. "Forgive me, Trinity, but I'm afraid I don't recognize you. What is your last name?"

"Evens," Duna said randomly.

"Trinity Evens…" he said thoughtfully. "Ah, well. I suppose it isn't so important. Good to meet you, Miss Evens. Take care, children, I have matters to attend to."

"I'm seventeen," Rosie muttered as the others said goodbye to Mr. Richmond.

"So, is it go-time?" Travers asked.

"It's go-time," Hunter confirmed, everyone loading up onto the opened back of the boat.

FFAFFAFFA

"So, how long have you two been together?" Rosie asked Duna, making small talk.

"It's been a while now," she said, working the disguise. She looked between Rosie and Holt. "What about you Holt? How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Wh-what?" Rosie stuttered, her and Holt stumbling over words simultaneously trying to say how ridiculous the notion was. Hunter looked at them in astonishment, and even Captain Travers leant a curious ear.

"Four years," Holt finally surrendered.

"Why haven't _I_ heard of this?" Hunter asked, more humorously than anything.

"It never came up?" Rosie tried, earning laughter around the boat.

"Land ho," Travers called back to the teens, and they all craned their necks around the cab, watching as a green island rapidly came into view.

After several exciting minutes, the boat pulled up to dock at the edge of a large town. A ways off, several Fossil Fighters and their vivosaurs could be seen, some of them unfamiliar to the Vivosaur Island natives.

After saying their goodbyes to Travers, the four made way for the town square. Once they got there, Rosie and Holt excitedly ran ahead, but Duna and Hunter froze.

"Oh no," Duna whispered. "We're too late."

There were Elders. Everywhere.

**End Chapter**

Author's Note: Duna and Hunter like, "Oh SHYAT!" You would be too in their shoes, am I right? But I'm a fan of doubling over on things, or however it is that phrase goes. Eh, it's two in the morning here in America, just to let you many fans in Japan enjoying excessively hot daylight to know. And...I can't think of anything else to put in here, so, role the Fun Facts.

Fun Fact: First, my internet crashed (just ask I'mNotCrazy.I'mInsane about how it is) so this got posted way behind schedule also due to a rainstorm which rolled in. And that same storm helped me to discover a leak in my roof conveniently placed right above the power outlet where my laptop and 3DS happened to be plugged in, nearly starting a fire. "Out fucking standing." ~Sgt Roebuck (Call of Duty: World at War)


End file.
